fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Faust
|extra = }} Faust is the King of Edolas, ruling the land of the parallel world to Earth Land (the original setting of Fairy Tail). He has outlawed magic in Edolas and in turned dissolved nearly every guild in that world with only the Edolas version of Fairy Tail still at large. The reason for this is that he has taken every bit of magic he has for himself and stored it in a Lacrima crystal which is supposedly used to power the land. Not only that, but he has used a magic called Anima to suck up any strong magical power from the Earth Land, living or otherwise. And store it in the crystal which will eventually convert the unfortunate beings inside to pure magic and be used as energy. Synopsis Edolas Arc Edolas gets a significant boost of power from transporting Magnolia Town (along with Fairy Tail except Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell, Happy and Charle) into the crystal which his Assistant Chief of Staff, Coco reports can power Edolas for many years, he claims it is not enough and wishes for power that'll last for an eternity. Faust is later shown in the middle of the square of the Royal Capital, putting up a propanganda on the Lacrima that the spirits of the Edolas had bred for the people of the Royal Capital. As the crowd cheered, his speech grew stronger, and continued to say that they are the chosen ones that are allowed to use magic and chipped a bit of the Lacrima off the original crystal intentionally. This nearly causes Natsu to go berserk had it not been for Lucy Heartfilia holding him back. Later, he holds a meeting with the army captains. He tells them that Lucy is to be executed under Queen Shagotte's orders, and that Edolas will use Wendy and Natsu's Dragon Slayer magic to supply Edolas with even more magic. Everybody likes the plan, and all the captains leave, except for Pantherlily. He regards Faust to his "recent bolstering of military araments". He realizes his place and instead just leaves. Faust then stares at Pantherlily angrily. However, Pantherlily realizes that Faust had done so to activate code ETD when he attacks the Exceed forces by turning them into a giant lacrima. He then tells the soldiers that there are no angels and that there are only people. With this, he declares war on Extalia. He then orders Byro to extract magic from the Dragon Slayers, and is pleased to learn that the extraction is successful later on. Byro is then about to hand over the key that controls the dragon cannon made from the Dragon Slayer magic, but Coco interrupts them. She then tells the king not to crash the lacrima yet, as Pantherlily is still on it. However, Faust remains nonchalant, and does not care if Pantherlily is sacrificed. Coco then snatches the key from Byro, and runs off. Faust then unveils his weapon, a trident/staff with sharp points at the tip, to catch Coco's legs and delivers a fatal lightning shock to them, causing them to be damaged heavily. However, Coco still gets up and runs off, and Faust orders Byro to run after her to get the key. With Erza Scarlet posing as her counterpart, she used this advantage to activate the Dragon Chain Cannon and held Faust hostage. However, the real Erza Knightwalker showed up and freed Faust, which he took advantage of this confusion and ordered the cannon to fire. Though the cannon was successfully fired, Faust was enraged by Coco's betrayal and her aiding the people of Earth Land, and ordered the soldiers to prepare the Dorma Anim despite against the law. Showing up with Dorma Anim, he yelled at Mystogan, who just send the Lacrima back to Earth Land, he no longer has a son like him. Mystogan tried to convince that there's no more reason to fight with the Lacrima gone, but Faust only said that he's merely eliminating all of his enemies, even if its his son. Faust then decides to eliminate Mystogan as top priority because with him gone, no one else can interfere with Anima and his plan, while declaring that the power of King is absolute. Faust ordered the soldiers to capture the Exceeds, while he himself will eliminate the rebels and the Earth Landers. Mystogan tried to defend them from and counterattacking Dorma Anim, but was quickly defeated. But just as Dorma Anim is about to strike down Coco's Legion Flying Beast, the three Dragon Slayers fought back and managed to hit it with their magic, suprising Faust the most. Wendy casts a spell on Natsu and Gajeel while they fight with the Dorma Anim, making them faster and another one to make them stronger, Faust then fires some tracking missiles after Wendy but Natsu intercepts and destroys them. When the king is about to shoot again, Gajeel hits the missiles before launch, but gets hit by the tail of the Dorma. A group of missiles is fired again, but these ones explode before natsu can hit them. Faust gets surprised when Natsu eats the fire of the explosions while Gajeel starts eating the tail of the Doroma. Suddenly the Doroma changes color and Faust states that he is going to "Drain all the fighting spirits". The new form of the Dorma Anim granted it a huge increase in power, turning the tide in the Faust's favor. Gajeel decides to try some different tactics, revealing they hadn't been using full power because they didn't know what could happen. All three of them attacked at once with their respective roars but it had almost no effect. Faust proclaims victory, saying that althogh they have infinite magic, once it runs out it takes awhile to recharge. Natsu gets up saying he'll use tomorrow's magic. Gajeel gets up and pins the Dorma Anim's leg down to the ground, telling Natsu to attack and that he was the only one who could do it. Natsu tells Wendy to aim a roar at him to boost his speed and succeeds in tearing through the Dorma Anim and dragging Faust out of the pieces of the destroyed armored dragon. Natsu then threw Faust onto the ground. As he sat back up, he begins to regret trying to force Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel to succumb to him. Before he faints, he sees three dragons in front of him. Faust faints after. After Nadi revealed Mystogan and Pantherlily's conversation, Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy tied up Faust onto a wooden stake. He was later seen next to the Great Demon-Lord Dragneel, and is used as a plan to get Prince Jellal to become the hero of Edolas. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Edolas